1. The field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shaving compositions and methods for their use, especially in the amelioration of pseudofolliculitis barbae.
2. The State of the Art
The art of shaving human skin, and particularly mens"" faces, is centuries old. Yet the process for shaving is essentially unchanged. The desired result is a smooth skin surface, but there are many obstacles.
The basic process of drawing a blade across the skin surface assumes that the skin surface is perfectly flat and has an essentially homogeneous surface with respect to such parameters as elasticity, tugor, smoothness, hair type, and the like. Of course, every face possesses unique deviations from this normal, and so the shave may be close or too close in certain areas of the skin and not sufficiently close in others. The art has moved to compensate for these deviations in two general directions. One direction involves the use of improved shaving lubricants which are designed to soften the beard, condition the skin, and otherwise provide an improved shaving environment. Typical lubricants are comprised of water-based foams or foamable gels with soap-like lubricants. The other direction involves manipulating the hair during cutting such that the hair is cut in an extended, taut condition; cutting the hair in such a condition attempts to cut a longer portion of the hair so that the cut hair will reside sufficiently low in the hair follicle that the shave feels close. These manipulations are typically performed by means of a dual razor system (one blade disposed immediately behind and closely with another as in conventional disposable razors; e.g., as sold by Schick or Gillette) or a slidable hair-extending mechanism as is used in certain electric razors (e.g., as sold by Norelco).
In any shaving system, and particularly those which extend the hair prior to cutting, there is a likelihood that the cut hair will reside below the surface of the skin. In this condition, the hair is subject to growing back into the dermis or growing along and just below the surface of the skin rather than back out through the opening of the hair follicle. This abnormal growth can cause infections, skin bumps (xe2x80x9crazor bumpsxe2x80x9d or pseudofolliculitis barbae), and general cosmetic unsightliness, technically referred to as pseudofolliculitis (literally xe2x80x9cfalse folliclexe2x80x9d since the hair is growing in a non-existent follicle). The art has considered the use of special brushes for the face prior to shaving to physically open the hair follicles and liberate the ends of the aberrant hairs, and improvements in lubricants to allow the razor blade to perform a similar function safely and/or to further condition the skin and the opening of the follicle. However, there is presently no significant method or formulation for alleviating this condition.
Gabby et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,874) describes a soapless shaving composition including a polyglycerol ester and an insoluble pulverulent bodying agent to provide the desired texture. The polyglycerol ester is not water soluble and must be foamed in a heated environment (125xc2x0-212xc2x0 F.) A pulverulent is a composition that crumbles (i.e., can be pulverized), and so can be used to provide a more solid feel or body to the foam.
Moore (U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,939) describes a shaving preparation for preventing pseudofolliculitis barbae that includes a glucocorticoid to reduce inflammation and salicylic acid as a keratolytic agent.
The present invention provides a method for shaving which conditions the skin for the ameliorating pseudofolliculitis barbae by first massaging the face with an abrasive composition and then shaving with a water-based lubricant. A preferred composition is a composite shaving lubricant which includes abrasive particles. The preferred method thus comprises applying the composite composition, massaging the composition into the face, and then shaving with the composition already on the face.